GaGook
GaGook is the country currently ruled by King JinWon. Its capital city is HyangJu. It was involved in "The Hundred Years' War" of expansion where it conquered JaYee in addition to several other countries to the south, making it a powerful nation as a result. HyangJu The capital city of GaGook is located in the north. JinHee Palace 05_JinHee_Palace.png|JinHee Palace 52 Princess HyunBin's quarters.png|Princess HyunBin's residence 05 JinHee Palace - view.png|walkway view 27 palace training grounds.png|training grounds JinHee Palace is the residence of the King and the royal family. The palace grounds include multiple residences as well as other buildings. Entries to the palace grounds includes the Phoenix Gate to the west and a north gate. JuWah District The JuWah District, sometimes referred to as just JuWah, is where the pleasure quarters of the city are located. The roofs of the buildings here are made of red tiles. 05 JuWah District.png|JuWah District 11 Yu HyangRu.png|Yu HyangRu 23 Yu HyangRu view 2.png|Nabi's gift from a prince of SeoSeo Yu HyangRu Yu HyangRu is owned by YoungHwa Wol. It is a gated section of JuWah. JuChon Inn JuChon Inn is shown as a drinking establishment within JuWah. slums The slums of the city house the war refugees from all parts of the country. Even though at least one of the palace ministers has requested aid from the palace to support them, King JinWon looks at them as a nuisance as well as supporters of the Crimson Moon. BiHwa Forest BiHwa Forest (lit.: rain of flowers) is the popular name of the valley to the north of JinHee Palace, inspired by the flower petals which continually fall all year long. Its official name is The Royal Family Ravine and is off-limits to everyone except the royal family. Bi Hwa Forest is very pretty, and the entrance is described as a peaceful paradise for the royal family. The trees are filled with flowers. Eventually the pinkish white petals fall from the trees into the water. It is a very relaxing place. The north end of the forest consists of harsh and steep mountains which serve to protect the north of HyangJu. Because of the sudden regime change 10 years before, the deeper forest has been forgotten by the royals. As a result, it has become the hideout for the rebel army. Hong Wol (Hwi Lee) is a famous painter who only paints Bi Hwa Forest. DoWon Port DoWon Port, on the northeast coast of GaGook, was lost in a recent skirmish, likely with the country of Arisa. The ministers of GaGook intend to recapture it in the next war. Neighboring countries Arisa This country to the north is the next target in GaGook's quest for expansion. JaYee The country of JaYee was the birthplace of YonRi Yoon. It was conquered by GaGook and annexed during the reign of King JinHyul. NamHyun NamHyun, a country to the west of GaGook, lost much of its territory to both GaGook and SeoSeo in the war. This is where Juk Lee traveled to visit the retired Inspector General to seek out information on the secret Covenant. SeoSeo The country of SeoSeo is the birthplace of Rei Jang. Approximately 11 years before the story takes place, King JinHyul came here to sign a peace treaty with the King of SeoSeo. The eastern portion of SeoSeo was granted to Rei Jang upon the death of SeoSeo's King Ryun Jang. References Category:Index Category:World Category:Locations